


Clarity

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Gen, S01E10, unrequited hinted Davos/Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: After escaping from the Hand, Danny and Davos have a talk.





	Clarity

Danny rolls his eyes, as he listens to Davos ramble on about the hand. He knows, that what he says is true but he also knows that Colleen- Well, she might be hand but he doesn't believe, that she is evil. No. He knows, that she isn't evil. That's the whole point. But that doesn't mean, that Danny isn't hurt. It doesn't mean, that he still trusts her like he once did. 

The truth is he's stopped believing her. And that despite his love for her being real and sincere, he loves her with all of his heart. Still.

But damn, does he feel betrayed. 

Danny sighs and looks over at Davos.

“You look worried, brother.”, the other man says with that voice he'd grown so familiar with over the last few years. Well, last few years is one way to call, ever since his childhood, Danny looks at Davos and nods, “I am.”

“Because of that hand- “

“Don’t!”, Danny stares at him. He trusts Davos. He really does but his way he sees the world can be confusing sometimes. He is different, than Danny is. For years, Danny has done everything to deny just that. But there’s no fighting the truth. Davos is a native from Kun Lun, Danny isn’t. And while Danny has spend more than half of his life in Kun Lun, he’d spend his early days in New York. He grew up in New York.

They would always be different in that regard. Different in culture and different in how they acted around people.

Danny had always been gentlier. The calm to Davos’ storm. Right now, the two worlds Danny knew are colliding and if he is being honest, the presence of Davos is helping. Colleen is hand. And she hasn’t told him. That is all there is in his head and he needs Davos to help him think clearly. But Davos hates the hand with a passion, even more than Danny does and he isn’t fair towards Colleen.

Or maybe, it is Danny, who’s losing his focus. What if Colleen had all along intended to lure him in? Davos said that a few moments ago and until now, Danny has managed to push that thought away. But what if her feelings were never real?

“Davos.”, Danny starts and looks over at his brother, “Why do we hate the hand? I mean, I know, that they seek to destroy Kun Lun. But why?”

Davos looks at Danny, “Why do you need a reason?”

“Because, it would make her… Not evil.”

“She is the hand, Danny.”, Davos says, looking down and shaking his head, “You know, father was right about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“That you are too soft and let feelings distract you.”, Davos glares at Danny, “This is, why we swore a vow, not to let women or mere flesh tempt us.”

Danny bites his lip and looks down to the ground, Davos doesn’t know, that he broke his vow and he intends to keep it that way.

“The whore seduced you!”

So much for that. Sometimes, it is as if Davos can read his mind.

“Don’t call her that.”, Danny whispers but doesn’t deny, what Davos said about him and Colleen, “She is a good woman. of great honor.”

“As if you know a thing about honor. You are unworthy of the fist. Unworthy of Kun Lun. To call this place a home.”

“Davos.”, Danny whispers, “I know, I made mistakes but I think the fist can do more than protect Kun Lun. It can protect the world.”

“That doesn’t matter.”, Davos says looking over at Danny. His tone gets a little gentler, “Don’t you see? If we save Kun Lun, we save the word.”

“What do you mean?”

Davos shakes his head, “You wouldn’t understand. The point is, the power of the iron fist… It comes from Shao Lao. From Kun Lun. It belongs there.”

Danny shakes his head, “I-I- I can’t go back. This is my home and Colleen…”

“Forget about her.”

“I have to make things right.”

“She betrayed you!”, Davos glares at him, “Don’t you see?!”

“No. I still- I don’t believe, she is a bad person.”, Danny gets up from the chair, he’s sitting on. Ever since escaping the hand compound and leaving Colleen behind, he’s feeling like there’s a part of him that’s missing. It is weird, but maybe, Colleen is that part, she has known her for a few days but he feels worse for leaving her, than he did for Davos. Back then he had to leave Kun Lun for his own sake, because destiny called him. Maybe, it was destiny, that was pulling him back to her. 

“Davos.”, Danny starts, looking at him, “Do you trust me?”

“I trusted you, until you left me.”

“You know, I’m sorry. I should have asked you to come with me.”

“I never would have left.

“I know.

Davos blinks confused and stares at Danny, “Why ask me then?” 

Danny sighs and tries again, “Have you ever loved someone. Someone, you cared so much for and then, they left you? Like, you wanted nothing more, than feel their touch again?”, Danny stares off into the distance, swallowing at the memory of Colleen’s smell, how her hair felt.

“Love is weakness. We aren’t allowed weakness.”

“I know, that it’s forbidden, but still. It doesn’t mean, you don’t feel it.”

For a moment, Davos stares at Danny, “I did love someone once.”

“Did you forgive her?”, Danny looks down at his hands.

Davos looks at Danny, his face blank for a moment, then he shakes his head, “I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“Me too.”, Danny sighs and looks down at his hands. He has to talk to Colleen again, he knows that now. Because, if he doesn’t, he’ll think about her for ages. If he finds out, that she never loved him, it will hurt but it will be clarity and clarity is better, than wondering forever.

“Davos.”, Danny whispers, “I need to go back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, I got the ep right ':D


End file.
